


DC Legends: Sammy Morningstar Spinoffs

by orphan_account



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst?, DEMONS JIM!, Episode spinoffs, F/M, I'm a simp for John, John and OC are in love, Multi, a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sammy Morningstar in DC Legends.
Relationships: John Constantine & Team Legends, John Constantine/Original Female Character(s), Original female characters & Team Legends
Kudos: 3





	DC Legends: Sammy Morningstar Spinoffs

**Author's Note:**

> OC x Constantine.

The Aruba trip was supposed to be relaxing. Sammy laid in the sun, her hidden wings tingling with the warm sensation of the bright day. Though she missed a certain blonde exorcist, Sammy let go of her worries.

“Good call on Aruba, Mick!” The angel sighed, glancing over Zari to look at the man. He huffed, a smirk dropping from his face.

“When I said Aruba,” He grumbled, “I meant me. Not all of you!”

“Still,” Nate said blandly, “Nothing helps a broken heart like a good tan. We should have invited Ava.”

Sara chuckled, “Ohhh we’ve got plans. And until then, she's busy fixing all those pesky anachronisms we left behind.”

“That’s the thing about defeating an ancient time demon--Everything else seems boring.” Ray sighed.

“I’m good with boring....” Sammy sighed wistfully, Wally humming in agreement.

“Hey idiot,” Mick piped up, startling Sammy. “Get out of here. This is a private beach.”

“Fancy meeting you lot out here...”

John.

“Johnny?!” Sammy ripped off her sunglasses, and froze in time. “Gary, what the fuck are you wearing?!”

Gary, wearing John’s ensemble and a blonde wig, smiled widely. “Did you really think I was him? It’s me.”

“Gary, Sammy’s obviously been day drinking.” Nate sighed.

“Like you haven't, Nathaniel.” The angel sighed, disappointed by John’s lack of appearance.

“The wigs to much, right?” Gary asked.

“Nope...Very presidental.” Zari joked, sending Sammy and herself into giggles as the agent took off the wig.

“Gary, what do you want??” Sara grumbled.

“He’s been with me, luv!” Sammy looked behind Gary, and lit up.

“John!!!” Whatever John had been carrying dropped to the ground as he caught Sammy. The two crashed onto the sand, both laughing out loud.

“Sam!” John kissed her cheek and nose. “I’ll never get the sand out of my coat, my luv.”

Sammy kissed him gently, “Good thing you showed up, Gary almost ruined that coat for me...”

“Hey, lovebirds.” Sara interrupted, “Mind not making love in front of us? Thanks.” Blushing, Sammy removed herself from John. She sat back down in her chair, watching the exorcist stand up and brush himself off.

“Oh, I need a word with you sorry lot.” John said. He kicked the bag next to him, “Now, whose brilliant idea was it to let an ancient demon out of his bloody cage?!” He ripped off the bag, a dragon’s head falling to the sand.

“Sara’s.” The entire crew mumbled, pointing to their captain.

“Well, you opened a bloody door, Luv. And Mallus wasn’t the only thing that got out.”

~~~~~~~

Sammy was more than uncomfortable in 1969. Her outfit was loose, bright colors exploding from everywhere. The only thing she really enjoyed was the flower crown on her head.

She stuck close to Zari and Ray, feeling mildly frightened when a woman skipped up to them, holding out a plan-flit. “Give peace a chance...” She said, “Together, we can end war in Vietnam.”

She leaned on Ray’s arm before running off again. “Yeaaah! This place is groovy.”

“Shut up, Ray...” Sammy growled, recoiling as bubble flew past her head.

“Why would Nora time-stone to the least evil event in history?” Zari asked, motioning around her.

“Who knows? Maybe she's turning over a non-evil leaf...Inspired by yours truly.” Ray smiled nervously/proudly. He took out a compass, and with that he led the girls into the woods off the side of the camp-ground. “197, 198, 199...”

They all looked around, “Sorry Ray, looks like Nora’s in the wind...” Zari sighed.

Sammy caught sight of something in the trees, “What the hell is that?” Ray stepped forward, kneeling to inspect the puddle under it. “Ray??”

“Its beautiful...” He sighed, “Like some sort of magical pixie goo...”

“No, not that! THAT!” Sammy shook as Ray looked up, and yelled. A body was strung between the branches, it’s heart carved out.

“OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD OH. MY. GOD!!” The scientist scrambled back, “Why?! Who would want to kill hippies at Woodstock? Literally ripping peoples hearts out!”

“Two word,” Zari said bluntly, “Nora Darhk...”

~~~~~

Once the group was all together, Nate began his explanation of everything he knew. “Woodstock is no longer remembered as three days of peace and love, but the end of the hippie movement. Reports from survivors are sketchy at best..But what they can all agree on is there was a series of grisly murders that ultimately led to a deadly stampede of 400,00 kids tried to escape the festival at once...”

“Yeah, Ray, Zari, and I just found a body in the woods with a gaping hole in it’s chest.” Sammy explained, “We think Nora did it.”

“HEY GUYS!” Someone called from the distance, “COME CHECK THIS OUT!”

“Don’t panic,” Nate sighed, “I left Mick alone, he’s dying to punch a hippie.”

The group raced towards the sound, and stopped at the sight of a beautiful unicorn. “Twilight Sprinkle come to life...” Nate sighed.

“You’re a brony?” Ray questioned.

“Brony bros...” Nate held his hand up, “Mick, join the herd!”

“Uhhh, shouldn’t we call John?” Sammy asked nervously, “He said all the creatures that escaped were dangerous...”

“Sam, lets hold on...” Zari said, “It’s not hurting anyone!” The team watched as the beautiful horse nickered, racing forward--

And impaling a woman in the heart. “OH MY GOD!” Nate yelled, gagging a bit as butterflies and glitter came from the wound.

The unicorn bent down, and bit into the woman’s heart. Sammy was already in the air above them, her wings keeping her afloat. “Is it-”

“Eating her heart?” Ray was dumbfounded, “Yep.”

“I’m gonna be sick...” Zari gagged, “Mick, shoot it!”

The big man fired at the horse, not leaving one scratch on the creatures hide. “Damn horse is fire-proof!!” Sammy landed, watching as the horse aimed its horn at them and fired some sort of goo. The whole team was covered, except for Sara who had taken shelter behind Zari.

“Where’d it go?!” Ray asked, dumb-founded by the blast.

“Ok, uh, we can fix this before the Time Bureau even knows about this!” Sara said, “Sammy can fly--”

“Uh...No can do...” Sammy inspected her multi colored wings with a grimace. “The goo got in my feathers. I’ll be grounded until I can wash them out..”

“Ok, new plan then...” Sara sighed, “You guys go find the unicorn, I’ll go find Constantine.”

~~~

It started the second Sammy was alone with Ray and Zari. “Ray, Sammy...” Zari whispered, “My hand is glowing...Can you see it?”

“Nope.” Sammy blew a hair out of her face, “It’s just your hand.”

“No, no!” Zari gasped, stopping the group, “You gotta open your eyes!” She gasped again, “It’s all around us!”

“What is?” Ray asked nervously, glancing at Sammy.

“Love...” Zari simply answered, “Ohh those hippies had the right idea...Woodstock is beautiful.” She turned to Ray, and frowned. “Whats wrong, Ray?”

“What is happening?” The angel grimaced, her still good wings fluttering as she brought them in closer.

“You were hoping to see Nora here..” Zari gasped. “You like her, Ray-Ray!”

“Uh-huh...You love her!” Zari accused, giggling and patting his chest.

“No-o...Noooo!!” Ray hurried, “The only reason I EVER want to see Nora Darhk again is to take the time-stone and lock her up in the Time Bureau.” He turned around, and gasped, “S-she’s here..”

“WHAT?!” Sammy turned around, and gasped. John was standing there, his tie looser than normal, his shirt unbuttoned to his stomach.

“Hello, luv.” He purred, striding up to her in what seemed to be a holy glow. He cupped her face, kissing Sammy with passion. Sammy wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling the exorcist in and deepening the kiss. Her fingers raked his back, her fist traveling up to grip his hair--

“Ouch!” She hissed, jumping back as the illusion faded away. What she had thought was John Constantine, was actually a thorn bush. “What the--”

“Havin’ fun, my luv?” She turned, and sighed in relief as John strode up to her. He gripped her arms to steady her, letting her breath.

“Johnny?” She cupped his face, stroking his scruff. “Please say you’re real...”

“Real as Unicorns, darlin’” He sighed, kissing her forehead tenderly. The rest of the group slowly started coming to their scenes, groaning as the grogginess took over. “Let’s get you lot back to the ship.”

“Yep...” The angel leaned against him, and passed out on his chest.

~~

Sammy woke up in the Waverider, laid out on the couch in the ‘living room’ with John’s coat tucked over her shoulders. Her wings laid out, scrubbed clean of any goo that had plagued them. She sat up, furling her wings in to slip the coat on. It smelled like cigarettes and brandy.

Definitely John.

“Oh, hello luv.” John smiled softly as he came into her vision. “Glad to see you’re back from the land of milk and honey, sweetheart.”

Sammy stood up, walking over to lean against Constantine with a sigh. “Hi honey...” The rest of the team slowly walked in, looking like 4 hung-over teenagers. “And they’re back to...”

“Roofied by a horse...” Mick growled.

“That beast sprays a powerful mind-altering hallucinogen.” John explained, wrapping his arm around Sam and kissing her template. “To disarm its prey...” He looked down at the book he was studying, and smiled. “Ah! ‘how to expel a magical creature from the mortal realm.’ Now, the ingredients for this spell aren’t so easy to come by. Don’t suppose you lot have the saliva from a nine-fingered man, now do you?”

“You could chop off one of my pinkies.” Ray volunteered.

“Tempting, but no.” Sammy sighed, “But...There was a guy I saw at the festival...He only had 9 fingers.”

“Jerry Garcia?” Nate shrugged, “Seems easy enough. How do we get his saliva?”

“Leave that up to you, mate...” John grimaced, “We’ll need the protection stone of a powerful shaman next.”

“I’ll get that.” Mick grumbled, still clearly pissed about the Unicorn.

“And the lock of a doomed woman.” John finished, to which Ray just raised his hand in volunteering. “And for our final ingredient...A virgin...”

“I do know a guy...” Sammy and John shared a look, nodded, and turned to Sara.

“No. Nope. Not happening.”

~~~~~~

Now Sammy and John stood in front of their master piece, a shirtless, scared out of his mind Gary. Sammy leaned her head on John’s shoulder, “I’m so proud.”

“This feels wrong...” Gary gulped.

“Don’t worry! We’ll be watching from a short distance. You’ll be...fine.” Ray tried, smiling nervously.

“What am I supposed to fo with the pomegranate?” Gary asked.

John grinned, mixing the other ingredient together. “Oh, the Unicorns, they can’t get enough of ‘em, mate!”

“Yep, they love them some pomegranates!” Sammy encouraged.

“Yeah, that and human hearts..” Zari mumbled.

“So the pomegranate is the bait?” Gary smiled hopefully.

“You gonna tell him?” Sammy whispered to John, who shook his head.

“Yeah,” Sara piped up, “We wouldn’t put an interim member of the team in jeopardy! Right guys?”

“I-I’m an interim legend?” Gary smiled hopefully. He then turned to John, “Are you sure I’m a virgin? Because that thing we did...”

John grimaced, “POSSITIVE, mate.”

And with that, everyone got into their positions. Everything was silent... “Yoohoo!! Mr. Uni-ccccc-orn! Come get this juicy, red pomegranate!” Gary cried out.

“John, are you sure this is going to work?” Sammy whispered, they’re fingers intertwined on the book.

“I sure bloody hope so, luv.” He sighed, “If he does get eaten, we’ll blame it on Sara.”

“W-what was that?” Gary called with worry.

“Oh, nothing mate, you’re golden, carry on, yeah?” He gave a thumbs up, “Oi, hold it up a bit more! Yep!” He waved, “That’s the money!”

“John-” Sammy started.

“What? Ok, we’ll blame it on Ray!”

“John...Look...” Sammy tilted his head, and the two watched in awe as the unicorn approached.

Gary urged the horned beast along, until it got close. “That’s not pomegranate juice...GUYS?!”

“John, now!!” Sammy cried, and John drank down the mixture in one gulp. “Ugh...”

“I DON’T WANNA DIE A VIRGIN!!” Gary screamed over the Unicorn’s roars.

“John, hurry!!” Sara yelled from her spot, and soon, there was a mark on John’s forehead as the spell began to work. The Unicorn burst into flames, the outer layer of butterflies and glitter disappearing into tar and bones and blood. The warlock hopped out of his place, clapping his hands as he started the rest of the spell.

“Cmon John!” Sammy yelled, cheering her lover on. John yelled incantations, the beast slowly getting pulled through. Then, the Unicorn grabbed Gary’s hand, making the virgin scream out. Sammy was there in a flash, gripping his other hand as her wings flapped franticly to get the horse off him. “LET GO OF MY FRIE--”

SNAP!

The unicorn roared as it latched onto Sammy’s wing, shaking it roughly as the feathers and small bones snapped under the pressure. “JOHN HURRY!!” She screamed, her friends now fighting to get Sammy’s wing back. The wing snapped, blood gushing everywhere as pain rushed through Sam’s back. A knife flew past her face, and hit the Unicorn in the face as the beast plunged into hell.

John closed the portal, falling to his knees as the spell wore off. When he looked up, he saw Sammy on the ground with a mangled wing sticking out at odd angles. “Sam...” He scrambled to his angel, blood mixing with the dirt. He cupped her face, her face pale as the injured wing twitched. “Sammy, Angel...”

“She’s ok, Constantine.” Ray explained, holding a hand out to the clearly tired warlock, “Just needs to be patched up.”

John picked up the angel, and frowned, “I gotcha, Sam...I gotcha...” She didn’t respond except for gripping his shirt.

~~

John sat outside the WaveRider, smoking his 19th cigarette of the day when Sara came out to see him. “Sammy’s going to be ok...”

“If I didn’t know that,” John growled, “I would be in there with her...My angel...God, what have I done?”

“You blame yourself for Sammy’s wing getting mauled by a unicorn?” Sara sat next to him, bumping his shoulder, “Even though you were busy putting the son of a bitch in hell?”

“I could’ve...Done something...Protection spell? Made Gary back up?” He shrugged, “Could’ve even had Sammy stay on the ship...” Anything. He absently told himself, I could’ve done anything.

“You know...” Sara ventured, “If you wanted to stick around, maybe help Sammy’s wing recover...Theres always a spare bedroom.”

“Are you asking me to move in?” John grinned, thinking it over. “Scary request, luv.”

“For Sammy? Cmon, she’d be thrilled to have her ‘Honey’ move in.” The two laughed, “So what do you say?”

John put out his cig, and sighed, “For Sammy, I’ll do anything...” He grinned, “Let me grab my stuff from my place and I’ll be moved in by tomorrow.”

“Ok.” Sara punched his shoulder, “Night John.”

“Night Sara..” The warlock began his trek to his apartment, the night air accompanying him. “Oh, one pill makes you larger, and another makes you small...” He hummed, “And the pill that mother gives ya, don’t do anything at all.” He skipped a bit, unknowingly bing followed by some shadows. “Ah, go ask Alice when she’s ten feet tall!!”

A growl, a howl, and then a snarl.

John stopped, looking around with a clenched jaw. “Alright them, who are ya?” He called into the abandoned woods. No answer. “Come on, who wants some? ‘cause I’m a nasty piece of--”

He was thrown against a tree, falling to the ground as the feeling of hands gripped at him. “GET YOUR BLOODY MITS OFF ME!!” He yelled, pain shooting through his as lightning struck through the sky. “AAAHHH!!!”

Then...Nothing. Everything just stopped. He groaned, sitting up as his vision danced with spots and colors. But he could definitely make out the words being carved into the tree. “Oh..Bullocks.”

I’m coming for you, Johnny. Was carved into the bark.


End file.
